My Everything
by Doremon
Summary: "Get ready, Break. I'm going to take you by the hand and teach you step by step!" She stepped up once more before offering her gloved hand to Break. "Come on... Take my hand." Break/Sharon SPOLIERS FOR CHAPTER 49 BASEOFF R


My, oh my! Chapter 49 was very interesting wasn't it! Made me sit at edge of my seat, oh yes! Liam was very cool indeed, and relationship between Break and Sharon most astounding! It made me wonder though, what **DID** happened during the cut clip. Ah, so now you understand, don't you? This is indeed what happened during _that clip_. And so without further ado I give you... _Go On and Go_

Disclaimer: _It's _**NOT**_ what really happened, of coarse, it's just my imagination running wild! And a weirdness take over... Anyway as many times before, the disclaimer; _I own book five of © Pandora Hearts and that's about it. The characters are in no way mine, likewise © Pandora Hearts is owned by it's rightful owner. Who happens to be © Jun Mochizuki. Do me a favour, if you happen to walk into a manga shop with twenty euro in a fist and see Pandora Hearts' volume, buy it! Thank you! :)

* * *

**.::|**My Everything**|::.**

by Doremon

_OoOoOoOoOoO _

_People spend a lifetime searching for happiness; looking for peace. They chase idle dreams, addictions, religions, even other people, hoping to fill the emptiness that plagues them. The irony is the only place they ever needed to search was within._

_~ Ramona L. Anderson _

_OoOoOoOoOoO _

It was to be expected.

Liam was always right, sometimes not clear or coherent but always right. And this time was no different.

No exception.

He always understood the nuisance of a man; Xerxes Break. He was Break's friend and confidante, thus he allowed himself a lot around the man. Allowed himself to tell Break off, scold him and assist him. He knew for a long while that Break was head over heels over Sharon, not that he minded, quiet opposite.

He wanted their happiness, Sharon was a little girl that he piratically grown up with. A little girl no more she was though, for Liam knew more than anyone that she'd grown to be a really strong woman. And Break, well if you don't know yet, I've got no idea what you were doing. And thus he allowed himself a lot of things around the man.

But something he won't allow was Break's behaviour. He treated Sharon like a daughter, a little sister but his real feelings were obvious to Liam, and, plausibly, to the rest of the world. And that's why he allowed himself so many things.

And now they were in Yura's house, attending Oz's party. He a representative of his master that was 'unable' to attend. And Break just randomly invited.

It wasn't Liam's fault really, Xerxes started talking about Sharon, but it was Liam's terrible small fault too after all he wasn't a saint. Both parties didn't like were the subject was going, but both parties were too stubborn to let it drop. It was Liam's only chance and he was about to take it.

"Xerxes..." Liam paused, knowing he caught former's attention, he quickly continued. "Don't you think... it's time to tell Sharon about your sight?" his question met the wall of silence. He could tell by the air that his friend was looking for a way to wriggle out of the conversation and then...

"Ah! Did you know? 'Lunettes' means 'glasses' in another language~!" he exclaimed suddenly. So suddenly that it made Liam jump with fright. It surprised him, yes, but not as much as next words that crossed his mind. 'Random!'

"Listen to me!" Liam squeaked through gritted teeth, holding in his laughter. But knowing how Break could easily shift from one to another subject or demeanor. It brought no surprise to Liam when Break quickly became serious and air of importance surrounded him.

"What's this all of a sudden?" he paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. And Liam didn't stop him. "What's the point of telling her? I already told you, I don't want to make her cry. I..." there was a slight pause and Break's voice broke. Liam, concerned, turned around, glancing over his shoulder, "can't do it. I don't know what to do when kids start crying on me." Something clicked inside Liam, Break just called Sharon a child... "I've never been good with children... But when they start crying I really don't know what to do-" as unexceptionally as it came it passed. Liam had been clenching his fist instinctively and after Break said the last line the only rational thing to do was smack him, hard.

"_What the hell, Mister Liam!_" Break chocked out, holding the back of his head as though in great pain, shaking slightly... Maybe he really overdid it. He pushed the ornamental curtains with his hand, getting a good look at Break. A cold façade, perfected over so many years of working for his Master, gracing his face. "You're an idiot, Xerxes." the words came out on their own. It was the only rational thing to do in such situation.

Break flexed his head from side to side, trying to get rid of an ache that slowly crept into his neck. Closing his eyes in progress and purposely avoiding Liam's eyes. But Liam had none of that, he looked disapprovingly at his friend before turning around on his heel, about to leave when something clicked inside him once again. Turning around quickly, with speed that would make most people jump with fright, he pointed at Break.

"I'm going to start searching for the sealing stone as planned." He paused letting his hand relax slightly. "You're in charge of protecting Master Oz." His hand dropped by his hand as a meek replay came from Break, he was apparently still shocked from the blow. "A-Alright..." with that Liam spun around once more on his heel and marched off into unknown corridors of the mansion. Searching for the unknown.

And left Break there, with a pain in neck and a lot to think about. But his time alone didn't last long, for as quick as Liam's footsteps died away, Sharon appeared. Looking euphoric and fresh. "Here you are, Break." she breathed a sigh, making her look like she believed she lost her precious servant. She looked so elated, so happy. Break haven't seen his Ojou-sama this elated for long time, and it took him a moment to register that it was really Sharon. "I want to get some air, would you come with me?" he stared at her for a moment, trying to register what he had been told.

"Sure," he put on his most determinant voice, as much of a determinant voice he could muster anyway. He stood up, letting his hand drop down by his side, weighing Liam's words in his mind. Grabbed his walking stick and headed towards Sharon. Escorting her across the grand ballroom. It barely went unnoticed to Break as the heavy shadow crept along the marble floor, finding it's utopia in Oz's shadow.

Break merely chuckled, walking slightly closer to his Ojou-sama, just in case and by his own right. He expected to be pushed away, scold by his Lady, but instead she moved closer and looped her arm through his, so strange. Slightly surprised, Break managed to smile down on her, quickening his pace. Allowing her to explain things to Oz. But their conversation slipped his ears, he knew the topic, he knew almost everything that was said in the conversation. Apart from a thing here and there, but it didn't matter.

They walked onto the veranda, Sharon's hand still gently hooped through his, so strange. Moving towards the small table for two by the railing, he made up his mind. Break moved away form Sharon, not wanting to leave her side, to pull back the chair. Allowing Sharon to sit down. He then rest on the railing not far away, arm's length away to be exact.

"– An ordinary person like him won't attract unwanted attention," he whipped around, facing Sharon, mischievous look glinting in her eyes for a moment before disappearing quite as quickly. She returned to her serious self, concentrating hard on keeping Oz safe.

Chuckling as the dances began, Break's plan was completed and was put into action.

"My, today's a grand night. Don't you want to join the dancing, Ojou-sama?" he asked gently, cocking his head quietly to the side, allowing himself to look at his Ojou-sama's frail features.

"Don't be silly." Sharon began causally, scolding came naturally to her these days. "I'm too focused on making sure Oz doesn't run any risks." she sounded like her Mother, the dear Lady Shelly, at least in Break's eyes. He smiled apologetically at the young woman before him. The young woman...

"Then wouldn't it be easier to hide Eques in Yura's shadow~?" it seemed simple enough. Though the question was pointed at her, to annoy her. She didn't even twitch (which greatly disappointed Break), she was all too used to his demeanor.

"It could be done but... What if he finds out?" her voice shook. "In any case, right now we have no choice but wait for news from Liam..." she wandered off. That was then when her gazed started wandering, she got distracted.

Noticing that, Break followed his Ojou-sama's eyes dragging over the floor, landing at the dances in the grand ballroom. He smiled sheepishly, knowing full well she regretted it. No, _he_ regretted it, but couldn't stop her from forming the cursed contract. He looked at her sweetly, almost forgetting himself. As expected her hands were neatly folded on her lap, like a proper lady, her eyes distant... Turning his head away he asked heavily, almost cautiously. "...Do you regret becoming a contractor?" he wanted to know, but he wouldn't push for the answer.

He watched as her eye lashes flickered like a butterfly. Splendid beauty. She was no longer a child, but a mature adult. Her answer as mature. "...No," her hands tightened about themselves, but Break pointedly ignored it, her weakness. "I wanted to form a contact with Eques. Because of that my body stopped ageing and I had to give up certain things, but..." she hesitated for a moment, but quickly shook it off. Lifting her head, she smiled gently as next words left her mouth. "What I will get in exchange for what I've lost... depends only on me." she confidently looked ahead of herself, smiling. Surprising Break.

But yet the only thing he managed to do was stare with his sightless, amaranthine eyes, rephrase; _eye_. He soon started drifting away into his own little world.

Meanwhile, Sharon looked about herself, the dances catching her attention. She stretched her head out, allowing herself to become enchanted by the dances. So enchanted that in fact she asked one question she dreaded the most but at same time wanted to ask the most. Blushing deeply she asked; "Break... would you dance with me here?" she said sheepishly. Successfully surprising the male servant and bringing him out of his reverie.

And in a comic voice he blurted out; "Ojou-sama as you probably know, I have no talent for dancing." damn, this isn't what he imagined. But maybe he could still gracefully tell her about his sight... and something else.

"Oh right..." she said as if only came to her sense. Secretly thinking, 'Mr. One-Man-Show doesn't know how to fall in step with other people? My that's a piece of information that can come in handy!'

In the momentary silence that followed, Sharon worked hard to keep her composure and laughter. After all how unladylike would it be of her to roar out in laughter. Oh boy...

Quickly, she got up on her legs and with steadfast steps, started to walk away from the tea table. "Then we'll take those people over there as an example while we dance out here!" she twirled gracefully, adding, "A servant of one of the Great Households supposed to know how to dance at least, isn't he?" and finally she took her place behind the curtain.

Break on the other hand, stopped dead. His hand absent-mindedly reached up to his only, sightless eye, a flashback playing in back of his mind.

"_I'm sure..." the Duchess of Rainsworth had told him, "She will be alright."_

"But.." he muttered to himself.

"_You're an idiot, Xerx." Liam had smacked some sense into him at very least._

Break tensed. The situation was slipping out of his grasp. And he didn't like it. He didn't want to tell her...

"Come on, take a look, Break!" but he didn't move a muscle, "I think it would be easier for you to try to imitate your partner's movements instead of trying to follow the rhythm." she blushed furiously.

"I can't see..." he pronounced carefully.

"Stop playing hard to get! Think of it as a test and take a look!" she waved for him to come over and join her little game.

Suppressing a sigh escaping his lips, he pronounced carefully, "I'm blind, Ojou-sama." His heartbeat was steadfast, his breathing calm yet an inner turmoil arisen in him. At once, Sharon became serious. Her frantic urges died in back of her throat as realization hit home.

She turned around, too fast for a normal person to do so. Indescribable expression playing across her features. Despicable. Unladylike. Painful...

The lady of the Rainsworth gazed at her mother's servant. Unblinking. Scared.

"What?"

And then the loyal dog averted his blind eye from his mistress. Unable to look her in the eye, literally and hypothetically. It hurt him, the pain so close to the heart. Clenching tightly on. The silence dragged on, he clenched his cane for his dear life.

The lady of the Rainsworth faced her mother's servant, clutching her flowing dress with both hands. Trying to control her overpowering emotions, shaking in the progress.

'Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told.' The Red-Eyed Ghost thought, muttering in the progress. "This is bad..." he opened his eye as the quiet words left his mouth.

He expected to see the girl break down but instead she held in her tears. Surprising the blind servant. She stepped up closer to him and said decidedly, "Then we don't really have a choice do we?" She was a arms length away from her precious one. "Get ready, Break. I'm going to take you by the hand and teach you step by step!" She stepped up once more before offering her gloved hand to Break. "Come on... Take my hand." She stood tall, beautiful.

Saying he was surprised was an understatement, he was dumbfound. 'Here we go. Liam... I did what you told me.' He pushed away from the railing, 'Even if I wasn't aware of it, she was always by my side.' The servant reached for the outstretched hand of his Ojou-sama. 'Before I knew it... you...' He looked at her smiling face. 'turned into...' Break returned the warm gesture. 'a really strong woman.' And their hand joined together.

But he had lied about one thing he could indeed dance and quickly took over, becoming dominant.

"My it appears you can dance after all," the young woman pronounced carefully, "It seems like I don't need to tutor you then," she tried pulling away, tried hiding her tears that threatened to spill.

With a quick twist he turned the lady in a semi-circle finally wrapping his arm around her back. Leaning his young lady's bottom against his knee, leaning into her. "Ojou-sama, I only said that, _I have no talent for dancing_. Not that I cannot dance," he chuckled at the girl. Leaning to her ear, he whispered.

"Ah but I do," she whispered huskily into his ear. The albino smirked into her hair and with a smooth movement lifted his Milady back into straight position. He twirled with her and spun around the balcony like lunatics completely forgetting themsleves. Just for now they were merely Break and Sharon, a man and a woman, damn all the society she belonged to!

The song reached it's crescendo and the laughing pair returned to their small table, Break accompanying his Lady this time.

"Oh wasn't that fun!" Sharon laughed and leaned back in her chair. "I believe I can qualify you as one of the finer dancers, Break,"

"And that's not the only thing I can do, Sharon," and with a quick move he crashed his lips against hers. Passionately kissing her.

Needless to say, Sharon was astounded, she never expected this to happen. But boy! did he know how to kiss! The kiss ended too quick for her own liking and her clear sense returned too. Damn.

The lady pushed away, surprised with her own actions. Truth be told she didn't want the sensation to disappear. She didn't to let do of him. After all he was her... precious. Her everything. The tears started flowing freely down her cheeks.

Break reacted immediately, thinking it was his fault.

"Sorry I shouldn't have-" but he never got to finish for a pair of soft lips covered his own. The shock washed over him but was quickly replaced by pleasure. He gently caressed her silk cheek, melting into the feeling. Brushing away her tears with his thumb.

But they soon had to break up the kiss. Not from the need of air but because of certain riot out in the hall. He offered Sharon his arm, allowing her to link with him. As quick as they stepped out who was making the ruckus. After all Elliot was a nosy brat joined with Oz, oh boy! It was going to be an eventful night after all.*

It was to be expected.

Liam was always right, sometimes not clear or coherent but always right. And this time was no different.

No exception.

He always understood the nuisance of a man; Xerxes Break. He was Break's friend and confidante, thus he allowed himself a lot around the man. Allowed himself to tell Break off, scold him and assist him. He knew for a long while that Break was head over heels over Sharon, not that he minded, quiet opposite.

And he couldn't be more right about those two.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry that this oneshot is late! But I have only started it last night. Took me about 12 hours to finish. So do be 'kind' with reviews. If you spot any mistake feel free to tell me! And per usual R&R!

* A spoiler from _Retrace L: Reverse Corte_

_So how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Please tell me everything you think 'bout it! =_)


End file.
